


Regalos

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAASHI KEIJI, Insecurity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Akaashi no quiere jugar voleibol a esas horas de la tarde y en el frío invernal nada menos.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 7





	Regalos

Akaashi está preocupado. Hace solo un par de semanas, Bokuto se encontraba brincando de emoción, presumiendo a todo el equipo que había tenido la más fantástica de las ideas. Al contrario de lo que pensaban sus compañeros, Akaashi no sabía de qué se trataba, Bokuto no se lo había contado, aunque la explicación no evitó la reprimenda de Konoha por mantener a su excitado capitán quieto. Por supuesto, esa euforia llegó tan rápido como desapareció. Y ahora, a Bokuto no se le encuentra por ninguna parte.

Entre las sospechas de Akaashi del por qué de su emoción y consecuente desaparición, considera los siguientes escenarios como los más probables:

  1. La idea de Bokuto no rindió frutos debido a los altos costos, los cuales obviamente no contempló.
  2. Bokuto intentó hacer algo a mano y lo echó a perder.
  3. Nadie del equipo aportó a la gran idea que había tenido.
  4. Estaba ocultándose para sorprenderle de alguna de sus extrañas maneras, es decir, su plan había tenido éxito.

El último punto era el más improbable. No que Bokuto fallara el 100% de las ocasiones en que intentaba algo diferente, sin embargo su porcentaje de éxito tampoco era muy alto, más bien mediocre. Lo peor de todo es que es su culpa, definitivamente. Además de su cumpleaños, no hay ocasión ni evento que lo ponga en semejante situación y, conociendo a Bokuto, por supuesto que querría celebrar el día especial de su novio. En cualquier caso, Akaashi siente que parte de su obligación como vice-capitán se centra en encontrar a su superior y detener-  _ ayudar _ , a que sus planes tengan éxito.

* * *

No es sencillo,  _ para nada _ . Akaashi va al techo a la hora del almuerzo, pero solo encuentra a los otros de tercero estorbando el paso a las escaleras, diciendo que hace demasiado frío como para estar afuera pero es muy aburrido quedarse en sus confortables aulas. Además de que está cerrado por orden oficial, lo cual es aparentemente una nimiedad. El radio escolar no dio aviso, lo cual es bastante extraño de por sí, pero no más extraño que la falta de un cierto Bokuto pataleando por salir para  _ tomar  _ oxígeno. Después de esa infructuosa búsqueda en el lugar predilecto de su superior, se dirige al aula de tercero, clase 1. Y es sorpresa, (para nadie) tampoco encontrarlo en ese lugar. Lamentablemente, Akaashi tiene otras ocupaciones para la hora del almuerzo y se rinde en su misión de búsqueda y rescate, al menos hasta el inicio de las prácticas de voleibol.

— ¿Dónde está ese búho? —Konoha se cruza de brazos, dando golpecitos con el pie al reluciente piso recién lustrado del gimnasio.

—No sé, no lo he visto desde esta mañana. ¿A lo mejor se perdió? Con eso de que sale a comprar su almuerzo a la tienda de conveniencia…

Washio asiente a las palabras de Komi. 

—Eh, ¿realmente importa? Empecemos la práctica y ya. Nada pasará por un día sin Bokuto, es más, quizá sea más llevadero.

Los demás miembros concuerdan con Sarukui, incluso el entrenador, y así la práctica comienza. Akaashi no se encuentra tan calmado como su apariencia aparenta, sin embargo no tiene opción. Tienen razón, Bokuto es propenso a perderse, aunque siempre encuentra el camino de vuelta. Y también, sin su estado anímico fluctuante, y sin tener que soportar sus extravagantes indicaciones (como salir a enfrentar las condiciones extremas de temperatura para “hacerse más fuertes”), la práctica es soportable. De tratarse de un día común, Akaashi estaría agradecido, incluso feliz. Pero no lo es.

Mientras sus compañeros llevan a cabo sus calentamientos previos a un partido de tres contra tres, Akaashi se acerca al entrenador Yamiji.

—Entrenador-

El señor Yamiji responde con un suspiro antes de tan siquiera terminar su oración. 

—Ya. Ve a buscarlo pero recuerda que no soy tan amable como para dejar que se vayan sin represalias, ¿esta bien?

Akaashi sonríe, inclinándose en señal de agradecimiento. 

—Lo traeré de vuelta-

—No es necesario. Solo ve por él. —el entrenador señala a la puerta con la mano. A pesar de la severidad de sus palabras, mira a Akaashi con cierta simpatía en el rostro. 

El día siguiente será duro para el par.

Con el permiso de excusarse del entrenamiento, Akaashi camina hacia los vestidores. El sol no ha terminado de ocultarse por el horizonte, y sin embargo el gélido viento se hace notar con fuerza. Su jersey es inconveniente para ese clima, tiene suerte de poder irse antes a casa… 

_ Cierto, Bokuto. _

… O no. Lo que da igual, pues el uniforme de invierno mantiene mejor el calor corporal que su uniforme deportivo. También está la cuestión del ejercicio que hará al buscar a su superior, eso lo ayudaría a calentarse, con mucha suerte.

Tal como lo supone, Bokuto no se encuentra en los vestidores. Eso solo aumenta sus ya ansiosas sospechas. ¿Tan mal salió su plan que saltó la escuela en su totalidad? No, imposible. Está pensando en Bokuto,  _ el Bokuto _ , aquel que dice cosas impropias (o incluso propias) sin considerar antes los sentimientos de la otra persona. Aun si lo hecho es deplorable, lo muestra con orgullo, sí sólo para decepcionarse inmediatamente después. O quizá se ocupó con algo más y Akaashi se está adelantando los hechos. El suspenso lo tiene tan acorralado pensando en situaciones extremas, que no da cuenta de los botones de su camisa mal ordenados hasta que una rama choca contra la ventana adjunta, despertándole por el susto. Suspira, desabotonando uno por uno los botones y comenzando nuevamente.

* * *

El primer lugar donde podría ubicar a Bokuto es un pequeño parque a unos metros de la escuela. Bokuto se oculta ahí los días “malos”, usualmente lo encuentra en los columpios con un puchero en la boca. Si puede ser sincero, encuentra esa escena adorable, irónicamente. A Akaashi no le gusta ver a Bokuto de ese modo, pero a veces no se puede evitar y lo mejor que puede hacer es intentar subirle el ánimo. Hay días que lo logra, hay días que no. Bokuto es una persona difícil, es lo que dicen algunos de sus compañeros. Akaashi gusta pensar que es más que eso, y no lo dice solo porque están saliendo.

—Oh. —es el sonido que sale de su boca junto con el vaho provocado por las bajas temperaturas cuando ve a Bokuto sentado en el columpio. Deseaba no hallarle en ese lugar, de seguir su pesada búsqueda hasta el hogar del otro de ser necesario. Sin embargo, ahí está y Akaashi se acerca con cautela, mirando fijamente al otro temiendo que, incluso al parpadear, pueda perderlo nuevamente si intenta escapar.  _ Naturalmente _ eso no ocurre. Suelta un suspiro de alivio, lo suficiente alto como para que Bokuto lo escuche pero sin sonar exasperado. O eso espera.

Bokuto vuelve la mirada hacía él en ese instante, y mientras Akaashi espera verle abatido o enojado, su rostro solo muestra una honesta sonrisa. Otro suspiro.

—Bokuto, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Hoy teníamos práctica, ¿es qué acaso lo olvidó?

Sin ninguna prisa, Bokuto se levanta del asiento del columpio, solo para terminar dando brinquitos hacia Akaashi sin perder la sonrisa.

_ Adorable. _

— ¿Como olvidaría algo así? No, Akaaashi, —Bokuto se tambalea en su lugar frente a Akaashi, sosteniendo su peso en sus talones, —el entrenador me dio permiso, ¡pero solo un día! Y le prometí que haríamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo de ahora en adelante, así que no hay problema.

Akaashi le mira incrédulo, su ceja haciendo énfasis en el sentimiento.

— ¿Que usted prometió qué?

—Y entonces los demás insistieron en que lo hiciera-

—Bokuto, ¿qué está ocurriendo?

— ¡Porque es el día especial de Akaashi! ¡Jamás dejaría pasar esta oportunidad! Los otros están de acuerdo en que lo disfrutemos solo nosotros dos, aunque también prometí que llevarías un pastel mañana… —Bokuto golpea su palma abierta, recordando algo, — ¡La tienda de conveniencia vende pasteles congelados, llevemos uno!

El de tercero sigue divagando por un rato; Akaashi tratando fútilmente de entender todo el asunto. Es cierto que en ocasiones el equipo entero hace cosas fuera de lo habitual, pero esto era ir demasiado lejos, si bien él como  _ cumpleañero _ debería estar agradecido.

—Bokuto, espere-

— … ¡Y entonces decidí llevarte de paseo! ¿Qué dices, Akaashi? Sé que no es lo mejor de lo mejor pero está bien… ¿no?

Una ráfaga de viento cruza el pequeño parque, provocando un escalofrío en Akaashi. A pesar de las advertencias por las bajas temperaturas, Akaashi omitió llevar ropa abrigadora, en contra de su buen juicio. Simplemente pensó que llegaría lo suficientemente tarde a casa como para evitar el viento del ocaso.

— ¡Akaashi estas muy frío! —Bokuto sostiene su mano entre las suyas, y Akaashi utiliza toda su fuerza de voluntad para detener el sonrojo que indudablemente pintaría su rostro. Bokuto frota con delicadeza los dedos del otro, la mirada fija en ellos. Entonces, una idea llega a su mente, sus ojos ambarinos brillando a la luz del recién encendido alumbrado público. Aprieta nuevamente, levantando la cara para mostrar una tierna sonrisa. —Pero tengo el regalo perfecto.

Akaashi no quiere jugar voleibol a esas horas de la tarde en el frío invernal nada menos.

* * *

—Bokuto ¿adónde vamos? —dice el moreno, esperando una respuesta que sabe que nunca tendrá.  _ Bokuto, por favor, suelta mi mano,  _ es algo que quiere decir pero no se atreve. Las muestras públicas de afecto no le molestan, en teoría. En práctica, lo dejan demasiado ansioso, con mil y un pensamientos negativos esperando hacerse realidad. ¿Y si a Bokuto le molestan sus manos frías? ¿Y si suda demasiado y a Bokuto le disgusta pero no se lo hace saber? ¿Y si alguien los ve y se burla de ellos? ¿Y si Bokuto tropieza y se lastima por su culpa? ¿Y si? Y si… 

Había muchas maneras de terminar mal un día. Y Bokuto siendo, pues, Bokuto, podía tomarlo a mal. Aunque últimamente había mostrado cierta madurez en sus discursos y era más atento en las necesidades del equipo (y las de Akaashi, si podía ser honesto). Aun así, Akaashi teme por… ni siquiera sabe por qué. 

Antes de preguntar nada, Bokuto detiene sus pasos frente a un pequeño restaurante o café, sin letreros para reconocerlo Akaashi no está del todo seguro. 

—Um…

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Este es el lugar del que te hablé el otro día! ¿Recuerdas?

—En verdad no.

— ¡AkaaAashi! —Bokuto suelta su mano para cruzar sus brazos. Akaashi resiente el frío, extrañando la calidez del otro. —Debes saberlo. Se lo dije a Konoha, quien se lo dijo a Washio, quien debió decírselo a Yukie o Saru. Por consiguiente, TÚ debes saberlo.

La lógica de Bokuto no es errónea, los chismes corren libremente en el club de voleibol del Fukurodani. Eso quiere creer Bokuto, sin embargo, si así fuera, habría sabido de su  _ crush _ por él desde mucho antes.

—No sé nada acerca de esto.

Bokuto frunce el ceño, hace su puchero habitual para inmediatamente suavizar su rostro, olvidando su frustración en tiempo récord. Ver las múltiples facetas de su superior llenan a Akaashi de un orgullo incomprensible. 

— Buen, bueno, ¡ya! Era parte de mi plan. ¡Una sorpresa! —Bokuto sonríe de esa manera que solo él sabe hacerlo, consciente o no, alzando una sola ceja y mostrando sus blancos dientes. El corazón de Akaashi da un vuelco.

Mientras Akaashi se emboba en su superior, la puerta se abre. Una pareja sale tomada de los brazos, mientras murmuran algo por lo bajo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Akaashi les ve contentos, pero una punzada de celos no se hace esperar cuando se detienen justo detrás de ellos para besarse bajo las luces parpadeantes de la tienda vecina. Akaashi suspira, ligeramente decepcionado por no atreverse a más con Bokuto, creyendo firmemente que a su superior eso le molesta. Pero nunca lo sabrá si no se lo pregunta, y nunca haría eso porque… nunca haría algo como eso, punto.

Otro escalofrío seguido de un estornudo ponen a Bokuto en acción, éste tomando nuevamente la mano de Akaashi con una de las suyas y sosteniendo la manija de la puerta con la otra. 

—Vamos. —Le dice Bokuto con suavidad. 

—Si. —responde Akaashi, rezando porque sus turbulentas emociones no se manifiesten o, si lo hacen, que Bokuto no se dé cuenta de ellas.

* * *

El lugar es espacioso, pero eso no lo hace menos acogedor. Tiene un islote que sirve de recibidor en el medio rodeado de mesitas con sus respectivas sillas, unos  _ puffs _ cerca de la puerta para observar a los transeúntes por las ventanas que dan al otro lado de la calle y, al fondo, cabinas para aquellos que buscan un poco de privacidad. Y justo ahí es a donde Bokuto los dirige, pasando de largo el exhibidor de pasteles mientras saluda con familiaridad a una de las cajeras.

Los asientos son bastante cómodos. La temperatura del lugar es agradable, tanto así que uno podría tomar una siesta gracias a la música jazz ligera y el murmullo de la gente alrededor. Las luces tampoco son muy brillantes o muy bajas para cansar la vista, perfectas para una sesión de lectura en una tarde nublada. Es el lugar perfecto para alguien como Akaashi. Y, si lo piensa detenidamente, también para Bokuto, en esos días en que está decaído.

Por unos minutos, ambos permanecen callados sentados frente a frente, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Bokuto sigue tomando de la mano a Akaashi, y éste no puede apartar la mirada de la acción, sobre todo cuando las mantiene a la vista de cualquier persona que pase por su lugar, simplemente descansando sobre la mesa. Ha dejado de tiritar, algo de lo que no había estado consciente hasta que entraron por la puerta del café.

Una parte de Akaashi está feliz, disfrutando el momento, mientras la otra permanece ansiosa. Sabe de qué se trata su reunión  _ privada _ , ya se lo ha dicho Bokuto y el equipo, incluso el entrenador, y es claro y comprensible para él.  _ Es una celebración de cumpleaños, solo es eso, _ se dice y se repite. Basta con esperar una bebida caliente y un delicioso pastel; no importa si Bokuto le tiene un regalo o solo su presencia, tomarse una tarde libre de responsabilidades ya es suficiente. Esa es la parte feliz. La otra solo demuestra su inmadurez, temores de la juventud y experiencias “nuevas” más no necesariamente bienvenidas. Una linda chica se acerca y se presenta como su mesera, tomando su orden y retirándose rápidamente. Ahora solo queda esperar.

—Akaashi, tenemos que hablar. —Bokuto dice, solemne, rompiendo el silencio al que Akaashi ya se ha familiarizado. 

—Ah. —Es el único sonido que sale de su boca. 

Teme lo peor, lo que ha estado rondando por su cabeza los últimos días y a lo que no le había dado importancia hasta hace solo unos minutos: no ser suficiente para Bokuto. Si, debe ser eso. Bokuto necesita más atención de la que su simple y calmado ser puede darle. Quizá ha sido muy duro con él, aunque las cosas que le dice son honestas.

_ Bokuto, apenas alcanzaste estar en los primeros cinco... debemos intensificar la práctica para que llegues más alto. _

_ Bokuto, ¿olvidó pagarle a Yukie otra vez?... no se preocupe, le pago yo, solo recuérdelo la próxima vez.  _

_ Bokuto, sus calificaciones son malas... si quiere puedo estudiar con usted para el siguiente examen. _

De haber sido sincero con sus pensamientos, y sentimientos, esto no estaría pasando. Mucho menos en su cumpleaños. El destino es cruel.

— ¿Akaashi? ¡Akaashi! ¡No estás escuchando!

— ¿Hm? Lo siento Bokuto, estab-

—Por favor, solo… escucha. —Bokuto le mira con ojos de cachorro, innecesarios pues Akaashi hace todo lo que le pide sin importar qué, (casi) todo el tiempo. — ¿Tengo tu atención? 

—Por supuesto. — _ Siempre. _

—Um. —Bokuto se lleva una mano para rascar su nuca, evidentemente avergonzado por lo que va a decir. 

_ Es el fin, es el fin, es el fin, es el f _

—Akaashi, la verdad es...

_ Es el fin, es el fin, es el fin, es el fin, es el fin, es el fin, es el _

— …que mentí… 

_ Ah. Ahí está.  _

—¿Hm? —Akaashi escucha atentamente con los ojos cerrados, esperando aminorar el golpe. La voz de Bokuto es demasiado suave para su usual comportamiento.

— …cuando dije que los demás orquestaron esto. —  _ ¿Eh?,  _ piensa el menor, sin dejar que sus inseguridades bloqueen el discurso. Aun. —Ellos querían celebrar contigo tanto como yo pero, a decir verdad, fui egoísta. Este día quiero que lo celebres solo conmigo. Porque quiero que sepas algo y me aterra decirlo frente a los otros. Lo que pasa es que... digo... um… —Bokuto baja la mano para deslizarla con cuidado y tomar entre ambas la de Akaashi, mirándole con brillo en los ojos. — ¡Quiero agradecerte! P-por, —se limpia la garganta, esperando pasar a un grupo de chicas mientras se dirigen a sus asientos. —Por todo lo que haz hecho por mi.

—Oh no. —El rostro del menor palidece visiblemente, y el de Bokuto muestra terror cuando Akaashi hace ademán de retirar su mano de su agarre.

— ¿Eh? ¡No! —Ahora es el turno de Bokuto de entrar en pánico, —No, no, no, no, ¡no es lo que piensas! ¡Akaaaashi!

Akaashi hace lo posible para calmar sus nervios, inhalando y exhalando una vez, dos, tres. Si su lectura a la reacción de Bokuto es correcta, lo que sigue no puede ser  _ tan _ malo.

— ¿Como sabe lo que pienso?

— ¡Pues! ¡Porque si! ¡Hemos estado juntos casi dos años! ¿Crees que a estas alturas no sabría cómo piensas? —Pero Bokuto no permite que Akaashi responda interrumpiéndolo en el acto, — ¡Lo sé y ya! Escúchame.

Y Akaashi se rehúsa a hacerlo a la vez que no puede dejar de ver los intensos ojos de su novio. Como esperaba, se muestran sinceros, sin dolor o culpa. Bokuto empieza una vez más, mostrando seguridad en su voz, esa la cual fluye cuando está dando un discurso para levantar el ánimo en un partido importante. Es en ese momento que deja sus miedos atrás y simplemente confía en Bokuto. 

—Quiero agradecerte por estos dos años-

— ¿Acaso va a morir? —Akaashi molesta un poco, una sonrisa traviesa mostrándose en su rostro. 

Muy a su pesar (o no) Bokuto suelta una carcajada, robando la atención momentánea de los comensales y empleados del café.

— ¡Akaashi! No es momento para tus mórbidas bromas. Y no. —una sonrisa tímida aparece en sus facciones; sus dedos frotando delicadamente el dorso de su mano. —No, eso nunca pasará mientras este contigo.

El menor se abstiene de refutar su declaración.  _ Esto va en serio. _

—Desde siempre, la gente me considera ruidoso y un tanto molesto. —Bokuto ríe; los dedos de Akaashi aprietan sobre los suyos. — ¡Eh, no es para tanto! Así es mi personalidad, está bien. Muchos me consideran el bufón, pero nunca me han faltado amigos. Pero, en cierto sentido, eso me hacía sentir solo. Especialmente cuando jugaba voleibol. Creí que sería así por el resto de mi vida… ya sé que suena dramático, pero así lo creía mi yo más joven, cuando llegué al Fukurodani. Fue difícil. En ese entonces, el entrenador me reconoció como alguien capaz; me sorprendió cuando me eligió para ser titular en mi primer año ¿sabes? Eso me hizo muy feliz, no cabía de la emoción.

»Pero aun demostrando mi valor, muchos preferían dejarme a mi suerte. Y-y luego ¡llegaste tu, Akaashi! Y yo… y yo seguí siendo ese  _ yo _ molesto. Recuerdo el día en que finalmente hablamos y lo primero que hice fue pedirte que practicaras conmigo. Fue una sorpresa que accedieras, ¡no digo que este mal! Lo que quiero decir es que me has hecho feliz desde  _ ese _ primer día. Y después continuaste haciéndolo. 

»Me ayudaste a ser mejor cada día en algo que amaba sin abandonarme, o juzgarme, ni una vez. Pudiste negarte todas esas veces pero… no lo hiciste. Y me ayudaste con los otros como nadie antes lo había hecho y me diste ánimos, muy a tu estilo, y nunca dejaste mi lado. Y a pesar de todas las molestias que te hago pasar, aun ahora, sigues a mi lado ¡incluso cuando me confesé! ¡Por un instante pensé que me odiarías por siempre! Y-y ahora estamos aquí, los dos, frente a frente, y solo pienso en lo feliz que me haces sentir y que yo quiero que te sientas así conmigo. ¡Ah! Por eso quiero agradecerte, Akaashi. Por permanecer conmigo a pesar de todo. Gracias, Keiji.

El rubor de sus mejillas no se hace esperar, las palabras de Bokuto llenándole el pecho de diversas emociones. Bokuto espera, acariciando los largos dedos de Akaashi distraídamente, mientras éste busca una manera de contestar. Pero no encuentra cómo hacerlo sin sonar distante. Está consciente de que un simple  _ gracias _ no basta, aun si para Bokuto es suficiente. Al final, se decide por algo riesgoso. Se arma de valor y se levanta de su asiento para plantarle un casto beso en la boca.

—Gracias a ti por todo, Kotaro. —Akaashi encuentra a Bokuto sonrojado hasta las orejas, reflejando sus facciones. Tratando de romper la embarazosa atmósfera que se ha formado entre ellos, el moreno continúa, —Este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños… —Bokuto sonríe solo para palidecer mili-segundos después. — …a pesar de no haber un obsequio tangible.

Bokuto trastabilla fuera de la cabina, soltando su agarre mientras grita un apresurado “¡ahora regreso!” para dirigirse al islote donde se encuentra la cajera. Akaashi le observa con los ojos como platos, ligeramente consternado. Muy tarde se ha dado cuenta de su error, solo espera que Bokuto se abstenga de comprar algo muy caro.

La mesera llama su atención cuando regresa con dos pequeños pasteles: uno adornado con fresas y pétalos de rosa y otro cubierto enteramente de chocolate, Akaashi contestando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Bokuto hace su aparición inmediatamente después con un paquete envuelto descuidadamente con papel del que utiliza la tienda. Toma asiento nuevamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras ofrece el “regalo” a Akaashi.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Oh. —Akaashi sostiene su regalo, una parte dentro de sí temiendo de lo que pueda tratarse. —No tenía que hacerlo, Bok- …Kotaro.

—Supongo que no, pero lo hice de todos modos. —Bokuto se rasca la mejilla avergonzado. —Digo, um… ¿Sabes? Encontré este lugar mientras buscaba un lugar para poder estudiar sin distracciones, en el periodo de exámenes y, bueno, como realmente no pude concentrarme en los estudios, pues yo… te hice algo.

Entre observar a Bokuto y el paquete entre sus manos, las manos de Akaashi abren inconscientemente la envoltura para encontrarse con algo terso y suave.

—Me esforcé mucho, aunque Konoha dijo que estaban muy feos. —Los labios de Bokuto forman un puchero mientras el corazón de Akaashi se estruja por tercera vez. Si sigue así, tendrá que visitar a un cardiólogo pronto. Quizá el próximo año.

—Son perfectos Kotaro. —Entre sus manos, el par de mitones grises parece resplandecer con luz propia, aunque solo es el reflejo de las luces del café en las lágrimas que se forman en sus ojos. Un par de éstas escapan sin previo aviso, pero Bokuto aparece a su lado para limpiarlas antes de que caigan por completo. 

— ¡Me alegro! —Bokuto lo abraza de la cintura, apretando ligeramente mientras susurra a su oído, —Aunque prefiero mantener la calidez de tus manos cuando están entre las mías. 

Akaashi ríe, tirando de Bokuto para atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo, y rezando a las estrellas porque este sea uno de muchos cumpleaños igual de felices.


End file.
